


深渊序曲

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 最初的出走、背叛，与爱。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 4





	深渊序曲

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：蛇！Mikele/人类！Florent，斜线有意义。  
> 大概是蛇诱惑夏娃的梗。可能有点人兽感，flo双性叭。  
> 写得特别烂。

“您要尝尝这个果子吗？” 金发的蛇游过浅浅的溪流，拦住了Florent的去路。他以尾部支撑起半身，手里握着一颗果实。红润的果子在他手里上下颠起，来者神情天真，绕着人类折行巡游，不经意间却于眼角泄出浅浅恶欲。 Florent被突然出现的蛇惊了一跳。他正半倚着一棵果树，侧坐在岸边看纷繁的落花在水涡里打转，却被朋友打搅了闲暇时光。Mikele的询问将他的目光引向那枚果实——他认得那散发着甜美果香的红色果实，来自父所禁止触碰的领域。 漂亮的青年于是露出不安的神色，轻轻推开Mikele举着果实的手。而金发的蛇却恍若未觉，曳行着更加逼近，甚至推开青年一边的膝盖。 “您不试试吗，我的朋友？或许祂不会察觉的，而且您这样受到宠爱……”腹行者刻意舔了舔嘴唇，手指在青年的膝盖上打着圈，指甲轻轻刮过细嫩的皮肤，他的眼底翻涌着沉默的滔天巨浪，一丝说不清道不明的意味若隐若现，显出神秘的诱惑，“来吧，和我分享这可爱的秘密。” Florent动摇了。他垂下眼睛，不敢去看果实，而Mikele已经先一步轻咬住里侧，将炽红的一面留给了青年。蛇的上身略微俯低，一只手仍撑开青年的膝头，另一只手则扶住男孩耳边的树干，将男孩的面庞遮蔽于阴影之下，仿佛如此便能逃脱全知者的洞察。 青年露愚蠢的天真神态，半长的棕色发丝松散地垂落。他轻轻张口，舌尖试探般碰了碰微涩的果皮——什么都没有发生，而这说服了他。 他咬下去了。 蛇扑倒了这世间至纯洁的肉体。他不再遮掩眼底的欲念，尖齿深深楔入果肉，甜美胜过一切琼浆与蜂蜜的汁水流进男孩的喉咙，莫名的热力顺着食道流向四肢百骸。青年却被这味道蛊惑，天真地舔食着果汁，又轻轻咬碎小块的果肉。整颗果实都落进了他的肚子，随之而来的便是蛇的吻。 金发的腹行者将青年压在身下，如对方品尝禁果那般，细细品尝起他的滋味。蛇类纤长的舌头一路自下而上舔过下颌处柔软的胡须，伸进青年的口腔，肆无忌惮地翻搅起来，舌面贴着颚突细细舔舐，分享着罪恶的甜美。这远远逾越了交往的分寸，可无知的人类被充盈身体的燥热所驱使，丝毫未曾察觉异样，反而温顺地搂住了蛇的肩膀，挺起胸口，献上更多迷醉的触碰。 蛇满意地丢开了果核，长尾窸窸窣窣地卷动起来，渐渐贴近男孩的身体。尾尖扫过水面，淡青的细鳞贴着地面巡行，无声地摩擦着草叶。 “看起来，您完全准备好了。” 他亲了亲Florent的脸颊，作出意味不明的判断，一只手悄然伸下去，贴着下腹丛生的毛发抚揉起来。青年似乎终于露出些许慌乱的神情，可他还没来得及说出拒绝，两根手指便探入甜美诱人的巉隙，轻轻抽插起来。 青年被这陌生而奇妙的快感引诱了，正如甜美果实引诱他的味蕾。可微凉的手指却没有过多留恋这温热的湿地，很快便抽出来，圈住半勃的阴茎抚玩起来。他抿了抿嘴唇，面颊浮起羞于启齿的浅淡绯红，手指蜷起，轻划过蛇的脊背。 “Mikele……想要……” 这羞耻而迷离的情绪令他着迷，仿佛心底酝酿已久的沉默情愫终于能以别样的面目浮出水面。体内的热流向他下体涌去，他似乎感知到膨胀、感知到新的力量与软弱、感知到潜伏在蛇皮肤下的温暖，蛇仍然在亲吻他的嘴唇与颈子，危险的尖牙在动脉处逡巡，但蛇无意伤害他，正如他逐渐触到理智、也触到危险。整个世界逐渐将他排斥于外，而蛇仍然坚定地拥抱着他。 他没有说想要什么，Mikele也不需要问。尖细的蛇尾静静贴上湿热的穴口，来回蹭动两下，撬开甜蜜的阴唇，熟练得像打开蚌的壳。 Florent吞咽着分泌的唾液，顺从地接受了。他的喉结蹭着Mikele的唇鼓起，又复回原位，如山峦在漫长岁月间的迁移。蛇亲吻着可爱的软骨，唤起青年浅浅的呻吟。他蓦地拉住Mikele的手腕，引导蛇摸向干燥而隐秘的后穴。蛇的手上还蹭着蜜穴流出的液体，凉而湿润的指腹贴在两处穴口之间的位置上，引得青年不自觉地收缩肌群，流露出甜蜜的渴望姿态。 这时候，Mikele反倒成了不太确定的那一个。他迟疑地垂眼看向Florent，蛇瞳缩得细长。或许他不该把Florent拖得太深，他们原本……青年打断了他的思绪，抬起头亲了亲他的嘴唇，低低笑出了声。 “您想做这个，对吧，Mikele？” 指尖轻轻触上可爱的褶皱。蛇的眼瞳不再维持伪装的模样，目光热切地盯着并不适宜交合的入口。像作预备似的，青年羞怯地转过脸，将手臂横挡在脸上，咬紧嘴唇。于是蛇的手指挤进了后穴。 Florent的身体里面很烫。或许是禁果在他的血液中注入叛逆的力量，或许是羞耻的情绪点燃他的渴望，又或者，恒温动物总是这么温暖；在Mikele的感知中，他的人类几乎像是一座濒临爆发的火山，岩浆在地脉下汩汩流动，发出阵阵咆哮，隐约散发着不祥的硫磺气味。 很诱人。 湿热的后穴接受了Mikele的两根手指，温顺地吞吐起来。相比于青年而言，Mikele也同样没有经验。他的手指和尾尖只能遵从本能的指引，莽撞地探索着神秘的未知地带。显然，作为非人生物，他的力量让Florent感到些许不适。青年蹙着眉头，腰椎发力，胯部抬起，像是要挣脱似的，却又克制着，只是忍不住摆动着，邀请Mikele照顾他的敏感点。 金发的蛇总是很擅长揣摩人类的思想。他亲了亲格外听话的人类，指腹贴住突起的位置，先是轻缓地摩挲，又加快速度按揉起来，而蛇尾也顶入得更多，以近似的速率抽送。 他的人类渐渐露出享受的表情，呻吟也更加流畅、婉转。当Florent半闭起眼睛，Mikele才发现，对方的睫毛长而翘曲，颤抖着的样子像蝴蝶扇动起翅膀，卷出绚丽的残影。他亲了亲青年的左眼，情难自禁。 Florent的身体更烫了。他的血液像是燃烧起来，脑中跃动的不是思想或信仰，而是一团活火。他觉得喉咙在烧，觉得每一寸皮肤都接近融化，他需要蛇抱紧他的身体，帮他降温，或是让他变成一团真正的火。 “Mikele，快点……” 青年听起来像是在哭。这让蛇意识到对方其实是如此“崭新”的被造物，经由父的手来到世界，如此崇高、如此卑微，而如此幼稚、单纯、芜杂、无畏，对他们的父、对他自己的命运一无所知。 多么愚蠢啊…… Mikele叹了口气，亲了亲他的人类。他小心翼翼地摆弄着这可爱的被造物，尾尖与手指同时从下身慢慢地退了出来。Florent收紧了肉壁，却没能阻止光滑的鳞片滑出湿而暖的身体。他不解地眨了眨眼，随即被Mikele拉开了双腿。 棕发的青年似乎猜到了什么，呼吸瞬间凌乱起来。他放松了身体，上身自然地软倒下去，背部撞上礁石，细嫩的皮肤在被粗糙的岩石蹭得发红。 Mikele覆上了他的身体，蛇的两根半阴茎在两处准备过的穴口磨蹭，顶端蹭上清亮的液体。前后同时传来微凉的触感激得Florent低低喘了一声，他半阖起眼睛，清澈的金棕眼眸被暂时地遮蔽了，一只手却伸下去，帮Mikele扶住了性器。  
“来做吧，Mikele。”  
米开来缓慢地挺动腰胯，从正面进入了他的人类。 蛇珍而重之地搂着Florent的腰，用手臂帮助青年垫高腰部，以便于对方能够适应侵犯。两根粗长的硬物分别顶进了前后腔穴，又受到人类身体构造的约束，几乎隔着薄薄的腔壁紧贴在一起，随他的动作而浅浅地抽插，试图进入更深的位置。 Florent轻轻地哽了一声，双手像无处安置似的，先是垂在身旁，又不由自主地攀上蛇的手臂。先是指尖试探地碰了碰对方的小臂，在得到一个安抚的轻吻之后，他才大胆起来，因情欲而发烫的手掌贴住蛇的皮肤，缓缓攀行至手肘，然后是上臂、肩膀，直到彻底抱住蛇的肩背为止。  
肌肤相贴的特别感受令种族迥异的两个生物不约而同地发出一声满足的叹息。蛇身上略低的体温正缓解了人类无处发泄的燥热，两根半阴茎也终于完全被人类的身体吞下，连接着半阴茎的皮膜顶住两个穴口之间的位置，熨帖得仿佛某种前定的齿轮终于互相咬合，坚定地转动起来。  
Mikele和Florent都没有急着动。尽管他们体内燃烧着相似的欲火，然而某种特殊的力量约束着他们残余的理智，两个灵魂注视着彼此，又默契地将最后的筹码推上赌桌。  
“动一动吧，Mikele。”  
青年的嗓音分外绵软。他梗着颈子，凑上来亲了亲Mikele的唇。与此前的任何一次逾越的吻都不同，这个吻如此清澈，仿佛欲望的暗流突然销声匿迹，纯粹的情感沉淀下来。人类的灵魂终于冲破了那一层障壁，情感的世界与眼中所见的一切重叠、分化，他蓦地识得了爱，异于友谊、异于相知、异于人类此前一切情绪的爱。  
那是爱情。  
人类同时也意识到，这种崭新的情感从初现开始便与背叛的罪恶交织。相比于他曾经面对Mikele所怀有的那种懵懂而困惑的情绪而言，这种爱慕充满肉欲与贪婪，如此刻薄、如此堕落……但他竟平静地接受了这原初的罪，神的面孔首次从认知中褪色，他满眼只看到了他的Mikele。  
所以，他请求蛇继续，请求蛇完成这一罪行，完成他们共同的意志。  
Mikele自然不会拒绝他的人类，事实上，他的忍耐已然近乎干涸。人类的身体如此甘美，如此湿润，仿若最暗沉的深渊一般，向他发出原始的呼召。  
“抱着我，Flo。”  
还没等Florent完全做好心理准备，蛇便压住了他的身体，激烈地抽送起来。无需蛇的指令，青年的本能已驱使他搂紧Mikele，如同溺水的人挣扎着抓住浮木，却不知等待他的究竟是拯救，抑或是更加彻底的沉沦。他的身体早已湿透，两处腔穴不断分泌的体液为蛇的侵犯提供了方便。  
无论是人类，还是久负恶名的蛇，原本对情爱都一无所知。禁果在下腹处催生出混乱的热力，理性早已在炽热的情火灼烧之下灰飞烟灭，两方都不过是凭借着生物的本性彼此探索。蛇的嘴唇蹭上青年的胸口，自上而下游移、吮吻，用于捕食的尖牙不时划过细嫩的皮肉，直到吻住挺立的乳尖，青年变了调的呻吟才提醒了蛇，他究竟该做些什么。  
蛇的侵犯不再毫无章法，舌尖与阴茎都开始有意识地寻找人类的敏感点，如同搜寻来自未知的宝藏。乳尖、锁骨、喉结与耳后一一被蛇打上殷红的印记，前列腺与淫穴深处的敏感点也被开发出来。  
Florent没办法再那样游刃有余了。他的淫叫愈发凌乱、破碎，他的手指探入Mikele发间，轻轻扯住柔顺的金发，却不知该如何是好。经验越是喝止他，要求他推开蛇的脑袋，罪恶的好奇心便蛊惑着他，诱骗他做得更多。  
于是青年的双腿也缠上了蛇的腰间，紧贴着近似人类的髋骨与下身蛇尾的分野。他此前从未以如此暧昧的姿势摩挲蛇尾的青色鳞片，此刻，这光滑而冰凉的触感不仅无法为他分担高热的体温，反而使他更加感知到身体内部的空虚。初识情欲的人类还未察觉到心底暗暗滋生的羞耻心，他只是下意识咬住嘴唇，试图压抑索求快感的冲动。 但是，在禁果的效力面前，这一切努力显然注定是徒劳的。随着耳廓被蛇含入口中吮吸，较之人类更加纤细且分叉的蛇舌探入耳道，青年彻底失去了自控力，哭叫着发出了更多请求。他请求蛇用力操他，进入他，他尝试寻找一切可以形容他们之间罪恶交媾的词语，或是发明更多词汇，催促蛇的行动，腰部扭动起来，试图迎合蛇的阴茎。  
Mikele对此极为受用。人类的讨好不仅满足了神祇在他心底种下的黑暗本性，更为他带来了极大的快感。在蛇的感知中，人类的体温本就温暖的过分，此刻在禁果的作用下，怀中的肉体更加升高，也更显得色情起来。初尝人事的腔穴温顺地咬紧了入侵的异物，在不断的交合中甚至学会了配合抽插的节奏收缩、放松，引诱人类走向堕落的快感与对待人类的柔软情感在他心脏中博弈，深陷欲望的蛇无从理清复杂的思绪，索性便放纵本能，在人类的身体中寻求满足。  
或许神在世界诞生之前就便预知了一切，或许神的冷酷目光正注视着原罪的发生。但是，往日震慑着两个生物的力量此刻烟消云散，神被驱逐出脑海，他们眼中只有彼此耽于情欲的脸。  
他们做爱、接吻。蛇的双手在Florent身上游走，点燃腰侧敏感的皮肤，人类身上逐渐出现更多情色的印记；人类则模仿着蛇的动作，生疏地触碰着对方，仿佛在为蛇带来的过度快感而“复仇”。  
可惜，在这方面，蛇似乎天生便具备了些许优势。Mikele蹭了蹭Florent的鼻尖，便突然将人类抱了起来，长尾卷住人类的腰部，也为蛇支撑着上身。在姿势的改变之下，Florent被迫将蛇的两根阴茎吞得更深，顶端重重顶上体内的敏感点。人类眼底氤氲的雾气愈发浓郁来，他仰起头来，露出脆弱的颈部，哭叫哽在喉咙里，终于化为无声的眼泪，没入发鬓。  
“给我吧，Flo。”  
Mikele以亲昵的方式称呼他的人类，如同以语言给予最温柔的吻。Florent本就脆弱的防线在这一声呼唤之下溃不成军，他哭泣着达到高潮，仿佛得到的不是极致的欢愉，而是无尽的痛苦。Mikele将精液射在他的身体里，使人类自内而外沾染上另一物种的气息。  
至此，蛇的恶念被抚平，他从父的手中窃取了最珍贵、最美丽的造物。  
他们终于意识到，爱情或许永远无法挣脱贪婪、无法挣脱占有欲、无法挣脱为神所否定的诸多罪愆。但爱始终是爱，正如旷野中的火一旦燃烧，必然要将枯枝焚烧殆尽，才会渐渐熄灭。  
Florent伏进Mikele的怀里，他们在亲吻中交换了承诺，离开生命初识之地的门向他们打开，而来时的路已被无法逾越的火焰隔绝。  
或许来日，他们将面对分离、将面对死亡、将面对阻挠与危机。但是此刻，一个有别于神的力量在他们胸腔中燃烧，支撑他们寻求伊甸之外的出路。

蛇的阴谋终于成功了。他引诱人类，使人类失去纯洁，为神祇所厌弃。  
或者，也可以说，在一次偶然的机会中，Mikele与Florent认清了彼此相爱的心。


End file.
